I'll give myself to them
by Soda3bear
Summary: Rodrick is caught between love and lust. He loves his little brother Greg but he wants to be loved too and he knows greg is too young to know how to give love RATED M FOR SMUT RODRICK/GREG RODRICK/FRANK bottom!Rodrick at all times!
1. Chapter 1

Rodrick couldn't breathe even though all this was was some weird twisted fantasy he was acting out in his bedroom it felt so incredible. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to pretend, to be dominated, to be submissive, to be ...loved. His hand that gripped his pillow loosened its snake grip and slowly slid down to his throbbing member. As the only limb that was keeping his face from impaleing into the cotton sheets left to give attention to more "erect" matter his head went face first into the pillow which was helpful considering it muffled his cries of ecstasy.

After what felt like an eternity rodrick finally mustered up the courage to add a second finger. He hasn't yet found his sweet spot and the pain just sort of lingered. As he added a second finger his vision became blurry; his eyes becoming a little more blurry from the tears making their imminent escape. The pain was still there but he needed to be stretched out even further. He felt like he needed to be punished for anything he just needed to cope with this feeling of guilt. He added not one more finger but two, for a total of 4 digits. "Naaaaahhh!" Rodrick finally hit his prostate and his back arched, his knees gave way and his bodie buried itself into the mattress as he came into his hand. He panted for a while in an attempt to steady his breathing. When he finally calmed down he grabbed one of his pillows that had been pushed to the side and wrapped his arms around it. He tightened his grip around the pillow; pretending that someone was tightening their arms around him. As he dozes off he whispered "Im sorry" and his eyelids betray him

The next day

Greg's POV

I waited in the kitchen for rodrick to get out of the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. He was acting a little strange. He was being nice, caring and weirdest of all he wasn't picking on me. Ok maybe it wouldn't be strange for anyone else but it was to me. Rodrick was always messing with me and this was just freaky. He hadn't hit me or argued with me or made my life miserable in weeks. The only time he got even remotely mad at me was when I walked in his room one night a couple days ago because I heard something. I don't know why he was so mad.

A couple nights ago

I had just finished brushing my teeth and another day of being me was coming to a close. I was glad that I hadn't seen rodrick all day that morning and most of the afternoon and even now as I get ready for bed I didn't see him. I was almost in my room when I heard something. It was very faint and it almost sounded like a scream or a groan or something. It kept going on and I guess mom and dad didn't hear it because their room was farthest away. As stupid as I was I just had to know where it was coming from. I listened carefully and I heard it again it was coming from rodricks room. I walked to the top of the steps and I saw a crack in the door. I was glad; I wouldn't make so much noise. I slowly slid the door open a little further but I still couldn't see. The groaning was getting louder flashes of "aah" and "mmm"'s were now very clear but still not loud enough to be heard from far away. I was trying to be as quiet as possible but his robe got snagged in the broken floor boards of the attic and i tumbled into the eldest of the heffly boys room.

i stumbled into the room and landed on the the shagged carpet. When i finally got my face off the floor i saw rodrick without his shirt on(as usual) and... Dad? I stood up and rodrick wrapped the blanket around his bodie and practically screamed at me to "get the hell out Greg!" I didn't obey because for 1 dad was there and for 2 I really did want to know why he was here. "Uhhh dad what are you doing in rodricks room" I asked hesitantly. Rodrick turned slightly; just enough to get a view of dads face and he looked almost worried. When he turned back to face me( still clutching the blanket to his chest) dad wrapped an arm and pulled him closer to his chest which was barely covered by a buttoned up dress shirt which was in fact not buttoned at all and said "look Greg, rodrick was having a nightmare so I'm just here to help him get to bed". I couldn't really tell if dad was telling the truth but why would he lie to me. Dad stood up from the bed kissed rodrick on the forehead and came over to me. "Rodricks alright now so we can get to bed" he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. I looked back at rodrick and his eyes burned holes into me. He was angry as fuck... All I wanted to know was why.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to present time

Rodrick walked down the steps and into the kitchen. It was incredible just yesterday he had a bed head and wore a loded diper t-shirt with guy liner and torn jeans.

Now his hair looked tamed and combed. He was wearing cakie pants and a blue dress shirt he usually used for church. "Are you wearing that to school" Greg asked practically oozing with curiosity. "Yeah what do you think" he said with a really excited tone but he wasn't directing his gaze at Greg but their dad. Frank looked up from his newspaper and scanned his oldest boy up and down; at this time rodrick was holding one hand to his chest which played with the third button on his shirt and his gaze was dead locked on his dads face. Frank looked his son up and down once again and then locked eyes with him "I like it" he said, and Greg could've sworn his dads eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

Their mom was finish packing up for the day and she strolled into the kitchen yelling in a hurried voice "come on let's get you guys to school" Greg almost walked out the door but turned back to get his math book off the kitchen table. When he got there he saw something he couldn't believe.

GREGS POV

"Shoot" I said turning back to grab my textbook off the kitchen table. I reached the opening that connected the kitchen to the living room and there it was.

Rodrick had his arms wrapped around our dads neck and they were kissing. Not the kind of kiss he gives to us usually but the kind of kiss he gives to mom. I jumped from the kitchen and bolted out of the house as fast as I possibly could before they saw me. After getting in the car with mom. rodrick and dad walked out of the house. Rodrick got into his van which didn't quite fit his new wardrobe and dad got into his car.

I walked through half the day replaying that same image over and over again in my head. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was too unreal. When I got home that day I was silent but everything around me seemed to be the image of perfection. Mom and dad were smiling like crazy and rodrick was well beautiful and dreamy instead of menacing for once and my little brother was just a rolling ball of laughter and happiness. To me everything was wrong. I couldn't stand pretending anymore "could I be excused" i asked but before I got an answer I left the table and ran to my room leaving my family in a state of blank expression.

Who came up to "talk" to me was the most shocking thing. I heard two knocks on my door and without a response the person just entered. It was rodrick "can I come in lil bro" he said this while he stepped into the room. I still didn't answer and he sat on an open space on my bed and patted my head "what's the matter Greg" I desperately wanted to tell him about what I saw but instead I stayed silent he brought his hand onto my shoulder and flipped me so he could see my face. "Listen Greg you better tell what happened or I swear" I cut him off. I kissed him. at first his body was tense but as the seconds moved on he became more relaxed and he leaned in to deepen the kiss his hands gripped my face and his tongue slid into my mouth he moaned. It sounded the same as the night I found him and ... Oh god that was it! dad and rodrick do this kind of thing with each other. Before I could do my attempt to push him off me he put his hands on my chest and shoved me back. "Greg I .." He ran out of my room before I could say anything. I was happy that he left before anything but the feeling that overpowered my body was one of sadness. A sadness that I somehow knew I could never have rodrick in "that way"

A week had passed since our kiss and I haven't heard anything from rodricks room and he hasn't even attempted to talk to me. I was headed to the bathroom to take a shower and the door swung open revealing a water drenched rodrick. His body was glistening he looked magnificent.

His eyes locked with mine for a millisecond before he turned his body to move out of the way. I grabbed his water slicked arm and yanked him back to the position we were before and I shoved him into the wall holding his arms to his sides. I don't know where this sudden bolt of strength came from but it was going to stay there until me and Rodrick spoke. "Greg move" I didn't listen instead I wrapped my hands around his wrist tighter. He winced at the sudden jolt of pain "AH Greg you're hurting me" I needed to say what was on my mind. "W-why did you kiss me" it took him a little while to make out what I meant "What the hell are you talking about you kissed me!" he was practically shouting but he caught himself and turned his head to look down the hall at our parents room. "But you kissed back...why?" Rodricks face became red and I guess he was losing circulation in his arms because they became more relaxed. I was fed up with waiting for his answer so I let go and just as I was about to leave he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his room.

When we got into the attic it was clean. Everything had a place and the lingering smell that often nauseated me about Rodricks room was gone. He threw me onto the bed and straddled my hips. I wanted to get up so we could talk but he pushed his ass down harder onto my crotch; it kind of hurt but the cloth bunched up a bit so it didn't hurt that much. "Why did you kiss me greg" Rodrick was staring down at me and I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to talk but not about me. I wanted to talk about Rodrick but I guess he had a point in asking considering I was the one who kissed him first. I tried to look anywhere but Rodrick face. He grabbed my face and forced it back so I was looking at him once again. "Answer the question Greg" he grinded downwards and instead of getting pain it kind of felt...good. Rodrick kept doing that until I answered "alright alright" I looked him dead in the eye "I kissed you because.." I trailed off. I honestly didn't remember why I had wanted to kiss him, I guess I just kinda did. Still looking for the right words after what seemed like hours I decided on this "I kissed you because... you were just so beautiful" Rodrick jolted back; almost as if he had never thought I was capable of saying something like that. His cheeks were bright red. It was actually kind of cute. "I..." For the second time I cut off my brother by forcing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his bare back and attempted to copy cat what Rodrick did the last time we kissed. I made the kiss deeper and he moaned just like the last time, but this time it lasted longer and he didn't pull away. I didn't think it was possible but he even moaned beautifully. He wrapped his arms around my neck and when we finally broke away to get some much needed oxygen I still had my fingers interlocked behind his back and he had his hands placed on my shoulders. I was sitting up and he was still in my lap. For the first time my life felt perfect. Right in that moment Rodrick was mine and I was his. He leaned in again and placed his lips sweetly onto mine. If I died right there I would die a happy boy.

After a few more moments and a few more sweet placed kisses we awkwardly stood up. Rodrick hugged me and I hugged back. We stayed like that and Rodrick was the one to break the silence that we didn't mind so much. "Hey come back to my room tomorrow night ok" he whispered sweetly. I nodded and with that we kissed once more and I walked out the door feeling like I was floating back to my room. I was on cloud nine then it dawned on me this could be my chance to love Rodrick in "that" way I leaned back on my bed and let out a sigh 'I'm gonna need to study up on this' After a few moments I dozed off to the memory of my beautiful brother.

I think this is the start of something beautiful

PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND IT IS SMUT SMUT SMUT ;D


	3. Chapter 3

GREGS POV

I sat at my computer and hesitated for a while. I wanted to research everything I possibly could in order to make Rodrick feel good. After another few moments of thinking of the perfect way not to get caught I finally put my plan into action. I locked my door and moved the table so the back of my computer faced the entrance. I sat at my seat and typed in the google search bar. 'good sex techniques' milliseconds after the words were typed millions upon millions of links and suggestions popped up on the screen.

Greg sat at the computer for hours clicking each link and reading it thoroughly. He watched video after video of how it looked. He even went so far as to have a few conversations with random strangers via chat center to get a feel for what it would be like.

BRIIIINNNG

the sound rang through the whole bed room. It was half pass 6' dinner would start in half an hour and he needed to get prepared. He placed everything back where it was before, he unlocked the door, grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the night. After a decent amount of time he emerged from the shower and got dressed then went downstairs to dinner.

There right in front of him was the object of his affection. The single most perfect being; someone that made him feel like he needed to spend as much time as possible in order to make his counter part feel good rather than the other way around. Just looking at Rodrick put Greg on edge. He watched every move of his elder brother from the way he ate to the way he swallowed and the rise and fall of his chest. He was counting the minutes at this point just waiting for his love to finish and leave the table so that he could follow suit.

"Alright i'm gonna put manny to bed good night everyone" the sudden statement sliced through the silence. Gregs mom stood up and picked manny off his seat and headed up stairs. Soon after his father finished he stood up and went directly to Rodrick giving him a quick peck on the lips so quick in fact Greg couldn't even tell if they kissed at all. Frank patted Gregs head before heading up the stairs himself. Now all that was left were two very hormonal boys. Rodrick gazed at Greg for a moment before pushing off the table and walking to the stairs. Before he began his decent up the steps he turned toward Greg and motioned to him with his finger to follow. Every move Rodrick made; from the swaying of him hips to the fast neck pace of his feet on the steps. Every move enticed Gregory further. Flashes of his previous studies boggled through his mind. He thought of how Rodrick would feel beneath him. How beautiful the elder teen would look as he reached his climax. Greg couldn't hold out any longer.

Both boys reached the top of the stairs and before Rodrick could get to the bed Greg lunged forward and pressed their lips together. Greg was taller now and his reach was far too strong for Rodrick not to be aroused. Greg forced Rodrick back until they reached the bed. The eldest boy landed on the bed and gasped at the forceful contact. Greg quickly rid himself of his button up shirt and began assaulting his brothers neck. Greg was proud that his efforts were clean and that he didn't falter or fumble all over himself. He knew his role and by the arching of Rodrick into him and the beautiful noises that escaped the bad boys mouth showed Greg that he knew his role too.

Rodricks POV

I taunted Greggy with my seductiveness that everyone knew I had. 'Man the things I was going to do to him' As I planned my vicious assault for my younger brother he caught me off guard and what he did next would forever linger in my dirty thoughts. He shoved me down onto the bed and began kissing my neck. I couldn't believe how strong Greg was becoming. His hands were so steady I became harder just at the thought of what he was going to do to me. He pushed up so we were face to face and his leaned in and gave me a quick kiss which I deepened when I ran my hands through the back of his head and pulled him closer. This was getting too hot way too fast. Honestly at first I didn't think he was going to get too far before he started rambling asking me to help him but he grabbed me through my jeans and I shuddered. I NEVER SHUDDER. Something was off about Greg he wasn't my little clumsy brother who wrecked everything. This Greg was in charge, flawless, and sooooo powerful. After he unbuckled my pants with little work and shoved his hands beneath my underwear and wrapped his hand around my cock I realized he wasn't going to stop and I was playing the girl tonight. This wasn't going the way I planed but I was loving it way too much to have it stop.

SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BUT I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO WAIT ANY LONGER I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A THIRD PERSONS VIEW OF THEIR SEXY TIMES SOOOO YES!


End file.
